What He Said Rewrite
by Dr. Pepper Geek
Summary: Rewrite of my original story. I had to make it flow more into my story Revealing.


**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

**

* * *

  
**

Director Jennifer Shepard was thinking to herself that she was grateful to have her job back and then looked down at her desk thinking about what Leroy Jethro Gibbs had said the night before.

_Flashback:_

_They were in Gibbs' basement having a drink of bourbon. She was happy that Sophia had baby sat for Jessi and had done it multiple times or else Jen would've never had come here to check up on Gibbs since he wasn't answering his home or cell phone. For once Jen had let Gibbs actually get to her like this and let it show. A smile crept across both of their faces and she had to look away so Gibbs couldn't notice her embarrassment but turned back quickly to look at him again. Memories of Paris had flooded into her mind. _

"_Jen," he said looking at her intently._

"_What Gibbs?" he moved closer to her and she didn't move. Her heart began to pick up speed._

_"You probably don't know how much pain I was in when I thought you were dead. But when Sophia came along as an unexpected visitor for us all and asked for you but soon figured out that you weren't dead but simply in hiding and figured out that it wasn't you but your sister-- God rest her soul-- I immediately wanted to find you and I did thanks to Sophia's lovely assistance," she laughed a little and he stepped closer. _

_"Jethro, I didn't mean to hurt you whatsoever, I just wanted to get away so maybe they would leave you alone and even better you ALIVE," he was finally mere inches away from her and she tossed her head side to side to release the tension in her upper body. He rested his hands on her shoulders._

_"Jen, let me say this before you get too worked up or before I chicken out, PLEASE,"_

_"What Gibbs. What? I am truly and completely listening," their faces were inches apart._

_As he began his hot breathe blew against her skin and made her shiver slightly, "I... am still in LOVE with you. I have missed you SO much all these years and when you came back just three years ago as director I thought I had gotten over you, but when I thought you were dead I realized that I was still in love with you," he almost started crying but he kissed her instead, a kiss that put all of his unsaid words that he wanted to say into one simple but at the same time extremely complicated thing._

_Jen kissed him with equal passion back wanting as much of him as she possibly could at this point in time without going too far. They put their bourbon glasses down and he moved his hands to her back and then she put her hands through his hair. Minutes passed then they broke away panting. Jenny finally spoke._

_"I…need… to… go." _

_"Jen wait."_

_"No Jethro. I'll see you tomorrow."_

_She walked out of his house with tears down her face and got in her car trying to fight back more tears hoping that this would just be a dream and wake up and just help Sophia just find her dad and work with Gibbs like nothing happened._

_End Flashback_

Jen heard a knock at her and just knew it was _HIM_ she let him anyway knowing what was coming.

"Jethro, about last night," she tried to stay calm and stay in Director mode. She ran a hand through her strawberry blonde hair.

"Jen, it's alright I know I just kinda came onto you like that but I couldn't think of any other way to do it."

"Jethro, I don't regret it. I don't regret it whatsoever. I just wanted to say that... that... I love you too and I don't know why it took me this long to say it but I love you and I am SO happy that you feel the same way."

"Jen, that is what I have always wanted to hear come out of your mouth since you became director three years ago," she got up and practically ran over to him and they hugged tightly. She lifted her head up to meet his eyes and kissed him softly. It would've grown into a lot more but it didn't for two reasons one, they were at work. And two, they heard a faint knock and a familiar ten year old say 'May I come in,'.

* * *

**A/N: Hey I hoped you liked the rewrite. Please please please review!!!!!! I want a lot of reviews!!!! Please!!!! I had to make this flow into my story!!!!**


End file.
